


The Adventures of Kuwabara Kazuma Part One

by calikocat



Series: The Kuwabara Clan [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: Kazuma wasn't exactly idle while Hiei was away in the Makai.  Takes place before Legal Human Practice.
Relationships: Hiei/Kuwabara Kazuma
Series: The Kuwabara Clan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905316
Comments: 35
Kudos: 58





	1. I Can Wait

The Adventures of Kuwabara Kazuma  
calikocat

Word count: 2011  
Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho, Sailor Moon and Inuyasha do not belong to me.

A/N: Takes place before _Legal Human Practice_ , consider this a prequel. In fact the first chapter takes place during the episode 'Return to Demon World'. 

A/N 2: Written as a series of snapshots like LHP to show what Kazuma did while everyone else was in the Makai. He wasn't exactly idle while everyone was away.

I Can Wait

XXX

Kazuma had been surprised when Botan showed up floating on her oar outside his window. He'd been trying to study and finish the entire math workbook when he'd heard a cat. Nothing could distract him like Eikichi and he'd sworn that Shizuru had taken his beloved cat out of the room earlier in the evening. Still he looked around, and then nearly had a heart attack when he saw the spirit guide giggling at him from outside his window.

“Oi! Botan, what are you doing here? If Aneki finds out I'm not studying she'll clobber me.”

She stopped giggling and shook her head. “You think I'm not busy in the middle of the night too? Koenma-sama summoned me to Genkai's and said to bring you along.”

“No offense to Koenma and Genkai or anything, but Aneki scares me more than they do. I promised her I'd get into that fancy high school after all.”

“Oh? Genkai said that Yukina-chan will be there.”

He hesitated, he couldn't help it. He'd started that charade and so far it had been easy to keep in character. Should he stop now? Yukina-san was his friend, and she knew where his heart lay. She didn't mind playing along, but still. “I wouldn't mind seeing her again, but she knows how important this is.”

“Hmm...You know Kuwa-chan, Hiei might be there as well.”

Kazuma blushed and hated himself a little for it. “Er...what?”

Botan's eyes were kind. “You're actions around Yukina-chan were pretty confusing, but Hiei is the one your heart longs for isn't he?”

He frowned. “The brief crush on Yukina-san wasn't entirely my fault.”

She nodded. “Even subconsciously you could tell she was Hiei's sister huh?”

“Does everyone know that?” He asked.

She grinned. “Everyone but Yukina-chan.”

“Hah!” Kazuma smirked at her. “That’s where you're wrong Botan-chan. Yukina knows who he is, even if he won't tell her.”

Her pink eyes widened in surprise. “Eh? Since when?”

“Since the first time she saw him. They're twins, why wouldn't she recognize him?”

“Wow, Yukina-chan is amazing. So, are you coming with me?”

He sighed, studying was important...but the chance to see Hiei, no matter how slight... “Yeah, I'll risk Aneki's wrath.”

His bedroom door opened then and Shizuru had the sugar and milk in hand for his coffee. Her eyes narrowed. “Oi! What are you doing?”

“Shit! Botan-chan let’s run for it!” He threw himself out the window and latched onto her oar just as she flew away in a panic. Shizuru could scare just about anyone.

“I'm sorry Shizuru-san!” Botan cried out as they flew into the night.

xxx

It was stupid, trying to pick a fight with Urameshi, but he was just so angry, mostly on Keiko-chan's behalf. Didn't the idiot know how much she loved him, how much she worried about him when he was in a life or death fight? Kazuma grit his teeth as his best friend laughed at him about the weak punch. Well of course it was weak; he didn't want to put his full power behind it.

But what the hell? It was like Urameshi wasn't satisfied with everyday life, like he needed to fight. He understood at some level that this Raizen guy had taken over Urameshi's body and interfered in the battle with Sensui...but... Kazuma looked away, maybe the demon blood in Urameshi made the difference. Maybe that's why he couldn't just sit back and enjoy peaceful times. Was that true for Hiei as well?

Kazuma knew he probably couldn't talk Urameshi out of going to the Makai, if Keiko hadn't succeeded then he had no chance. Things were happening too fast, they were dropping bomb after bomb on him. Urameshi was leaving. He'd been fired from his spirit detective duties. King Yama wanted to snuff him out and a group of Reikai punks were going to send Urameshi to the Makai and basically lock the door behind him. What the hell was wrong with everyone?

Suddenly Hiei's presence pinged on his awareness just before the demon stepped out of the shadows. It made him pause and he looked toward the shorter male. “Hiei?”

“I too received an invitation to the Makai, from Mukuro.”

“What if you end up fighting Urameshi there?”

“Then it can't be helped.”

Kazuma wasn't proud of his next action. They'd been through so much together, training, life or death battles and Hiei was just going to leave. He could handle Urameshi going to settle things with Raizen...but Hiei leaving too? He jumped over the railing of Genkai's porch and grabbed the front of Hiei's cloak, ready to hit the shorter guy.

Hiei, the bastard, didn't raise a hand to him, as if knowing Kazuma wouldn't actually throw the punch. Instead he clasped Hiei's shoulders and gave him a shake. “Why do you have to go?”

“Perhaps its fate calling me home.”

Kurama came out of the shadows then as well, informing them that he too had an invitation from the Makai, from Yomi. Kazuma barely noticed it, but he kept one fist clenched in Hiei's cloak as he yelled at Kurama. Like he couldn't bear to let Hiei go just yet.

Urameshi pulled him away though and he lessened his grip on the material, as he was pulled. It was quick, but Hiei's hand clasped his for just a second before anyone noticed. He only half listened as Urameshi promised to be back in three years, and he'd better get into that fancy high school while he was gone. And to check on Keiko now and again.

Kazuma promised and watched as his best friend and childhood rival stepped into the Makai and far beyond his reach. He couldn't look at Hiei just then and asked Botan to take him back home. He had studying to do. 

xxx

Somehow he'd managed to finish all the math problems in his workbook, the threat of not getting breakfast in the morning had been the perfect motivation. Shizuru could really be a slaver driver and she was still pissed about him bailing for a couple of hours. Despite the unplanned trip to Genkai's via Botan he was done with the math and trying to sleep. Not easy after they'd seen Urameshi off to the Makai.

Kazuma groaned and shifted under his blanket. He'd never been so mad before, everything was changing and he was being left behind. Urameshi said he'd be back in three years, but who knew what was going to happen by then. The idiot could end up dead before he got a chance to come back.

He shifted again, sighed and reached for the lamp on the bedside table to flip it on. The room was lit by its soft glow and he saw the reason he couldn't sleep perched on his desk. Hiei sat there staring at him, one knee drawn up to his chest. His other leg dangled from the desk, his katana leaned against the chair.

Kazuma sat up and stared back, he didn't dare to speak first; he was too embarrassed that he hadn't noticed when Hiei had slipped into his room. So they sat in silence, blue eyes staring into red.

“I always wondered why your eyes were blue, why your hair was that ridiculous orange.” Hiei paused, still staring. “Shizuru's coloring is a bit unusual as well, but she looks more Japanese.”

It was an odd way to start a conversation but Kazuma went with it. “Our mother was only half Japanese. Her name was Abby. She was born in Canada, like her mother, but her father was from England.”

“Did your English Grandfather have orange hair and blue eyes?”

“Yes.”

“Did you get your temper from him?” Hiei asked.

What kind of question was that he wondered, but said aloud, “Why are you here Hiei?”

“You were furious with me earlier.”

Kazuma folded his arms and glared at him. “And you expected something different?”

“Surely you knew things couldn't stay the same, Kazuma.”

He felt a little thrill when Hiei said his name, it rarely happened. “Things are happening too fast.”

“What are you really worried about?”

He closed his eyes and sighed. “You're all leaving. What if I never see you again?”

“Who will you miss the most?”

Kazuma opened his eyes again. “Who do you think Chibi?”

Hiei moved so fast that Kazuma couldn't track him; he could, however, sense the demon and opened his arms to let himself be tackled back to the mattress. Hiei was straddling Kazuma when he stopped, staring down at him in confusion. “I think you're an idiot.”

Kazuma couldn't help but smirk a little. “You always think that.”

“Tell me clearly Kazuma.”

“I'm in love with you Hiei. No one’s gotten to me the way you do.”

Hiei narrowed his eyes. “You seemed awfully friendly with Yukina.”

Kazuma huffed and glared back. “What do you expect? I was caught off guard; I didn't know you had a twin. That kind of thing is confusing to a psychic just coming into their power.”

Hiei's eyes softened, just a fraction and he smirked down at Kazuma. “I suppose I can forgive you then.”

“You're talking as if I mean something to you.”

“You do.”

“Then why the heck are you leaving?”

He sighed and moved so that he was lying down beside Kazuma rather than sitting on top of him. “We're both still children.”

“Hiei, you've got a few decades on me; that much I know.”

“My mother's people reach puberty at one hundred.” Hiei rested his chin on Kazuma's chest. “I'm ninety-nine.”

Kazuma felt his face twist into a frown to show his confusion. “So you want to leave because you're about to go through an embarrassing time?”

“Baka.” The insult was said fondly. “Neither of us are mature enough for what we want. I'm not ready to settle down with you.”

“But you do want to settle down with me. You want to be with me. I haven't imagined that right, because you're hard to read sometimes. That Jagan of yours likes to tease.”

Hiei stiffened, as if shocked. “What?”

“You didn't know? It gives me a glimpse now and then of the things you want to do with me. I know it’s a separate entity but you really didn't know?”

A small chuckle escaped the other. “I knew it liked you, but no I hadn't realized it was doing that. What sort of things did it show you?”

Kazuma felt his face heat up. “All kinds of things; which makes a lot of sense with your puberty just around the corner.” Hiei's hand moved to trace over the scars on Kazuma's chest, where the Toguro brothers had both tried to kill him. Without thinking about it he brought his hand up to cover Hiei's and held it. “It showed me scenes like this too.”

“Which do you like more?”

“I want everything you feel like giving me.”

“What will you give me in return?”

“Whatever you want.”

Hiei rose up a bit and looked down at him again. “Give me something to fight for Kazuma. Give me a reason to return to you while we mature a bit more.”

“Whatever you want I'll give you Hiei.”

“And if I asked you for your cat.”

“Not a chance. I draw the line at Eikichi.”

Hiei smirked, amused, and leaned down. As their lips met their eyes closed and Kazuma felt a thrill go through him. This kiss was everything he'd hoped it would be and as Hiei licked into his mouth Kazuma knew this was going to be one hell of a goodbye.

XXX


	2. Born Fighters

The Adventures of Kuwabara Kazuma  
calikocat

Word count: 2994

A/N 1: Have to rework a few things so everything lines up. Just pretend the timelines match up okay? So for this verse Sailor Moon happens during the senshi's 2nd year of junior high. Sailor Moon R happens during their 3rd year of junior high. Kazuma is roughly the same age as Makoto, so he's in his 3rd year of junior high and studying to get into Gaikou Fuzoku High School (Gai Tech).

A/N 2: That said, the first time he becomes aware that Makoto is involved in dangerous situations is because Shizuru told him to go to Juuban because of the huge black crystal there. I'm mostly going by the original anime, haven't read the manga I'm ashamed to say, but I'm aware of what happens in Sailor Moon Crystal (which apparently follows the manga more closely). And here we are.

A/N 3: Just a little reminder that like LHP this will be made up of snapshots. I don't have time to write some in depth epic thing that is hundreds of thousands of words.

Born Fighters

XXX

Kazuma blinked as once again he felt an echo of dark energy. He'd been buried in school books, final exams just around the corner and he was determined to get into Gaikou Fuzoku. That pulsing of dark energy was really starting to get annoying though. Why hadn't Koenma taken care of whatever the heck it was?

Shizuru kicked in his bedroom door suddenly and on reflex he threw the closest book at her. She caught it and threw it back; he barely caught it before it smashed into his face. “I figured you'd be running out to save the day by now,” She muttered, annoyed.

“I can't save the day and study. If whatever is going on out there is a problem let Koenma and Reikai take care of it.”

Shizuru rolled her eyes. “Still mad about that extermination order on Yusuke?”

“King Yama is an idiot. Like Urameshi would go on a rampage hurting innocent people. Keiko would kick his ass.”

She grabbed his coat from the wardrobe and threw it at him, he scrambled to catch it. “Guess you better head over to Juuban then.”

“Wait, what? Why Juuban?”

“Look outside moron.”

Looking at his sister suspiciously, in case of a sneak attack, he went to the window by his bed and looked out, feeling his eyes go wide and his jaw drop. “The hell is that thing? Can everyone see it?”

“It’s been on the news Kazu. Normal people can see it.”

“How was I supposed to know that? You've had me locked in here studying!” He practically shouted. “What's Koenma doing? Sitting on his ass?” Kazuma exclaimed pulling on his coat and scrambling back off his bed.

“I imagine with your friends in the Makai he doesn't have anyone he can send...or he's not allowed to interfere.”

That made him pause on his way to the door. “What are you talking about?”

“Does it feel like Makai energy to you?”

He thought about it for a second. “No...Just...bad.”

“And it’s over in Juuban.”

He nodded. “So?”

“Where those Sailor Soldiers have been battling monsters for a couple of years now. Ever wonder why Koenma never brought it up? Maybe it has nothing to do with the Makai and he's not allowed to engage.”

“But you want me to go over there?” Was she trying to get him killed?

Then Shizuru pointed out something very important and the urgency in her voice made sense. “Makoto lives in Juuban.”

He wanted to bash his head into the wall. How could he forget about Makoto? “I'll bring her here.”

“She probably won't leave her friends behind.” Shizuru warned him. “And the city is starting to evacuate. You'll have to make your own way there; I doubt the police will let you enter.”

Kazuma grit his teeth and looked down at his right hand. He'd been trying to find a way to use his dimensional sword without cutting chunks out of reality. Or slicing up the barriers between the realms. He had an idea of how it might work, but he hadn't really tried it...guess today was the day. Shizuru planted her foot on his lower back and gave him a shove. “Alright already, I'm going!”

He tried not to trip down the stairs, slipping around in his sock feet before he got to the foyer where his shoes were. He got them on and went outside to their small yard and looked at his right hand again, his left going to the gem he wore on a chain under his shirt.

“Standing there thinking about it isn't going to get you anywhere.” Shizuru commented from the doorway.

He flipped her off and then concentrated on his energy, the dimensional sword formed in his hand as it had before. Then he looked toward Juuban and the dark monstrosity that towered over it. _Please let this work_ , he thought, and pointed his sword in that direction and concentrated on changing its shape. Slowly it grew bigger, and hollow, big enough for him to run in, like a tunnel. That's exactly what it was really, a tunnel to get him where he needed to go. Kazuma only hoped he didn't have to run all the way to Juuban through it.

He sighed and released the energy, glad it stayed in place. “I'm off.”

“Watch your back.” Shizuru gave a little wave.

With a nod at her he took off at a run, entering the dimensional tunnel he created and kept going.

xxx

“Saphir, just what happened in the future?”

“Nii-san.” Saphir looked up at Demando, glad that his older brother was willing to listen to what he had to say. 

Jupiter was glad; if Saphir could tell Demando about Wise Man's true goals maybe everyone could be saved. His blue eyes grew wide in fear though and she felt a rush of dark energy. All she could do was look on in horror as Wise Man attacked the younger prince of the Black Moon clan.

There were yells and screams of shock calling out to Saphir. Jupiter herself felt helpless after the promise they'd all made to Koan to keep Saphir safe. At the last possible second a bright orange energy appeared between Wise Man's attack and Saphir. It started out as a circle, blocking the dark energy before it opened up and a familiar form ran out of the now hollow light.

“What the hell?” Kuwabara Kazuma yelled as he took control of the energy and changed it into a very solid looking shield. He held it up with no trouble at all, as if Wise Man's power was nothing.

Wise Man cut off his attack puzzled, but before he could say anything Demando turned on him. “What are you doing Wise Man? Why did you attack Saphir?”

“He is a traitor to your cause Prince Demando, I wasn't going to trouble you with his execution; however, it seems we have a powerful new player.”

All eyes turned to Kuwabara who was still looking puzzled and freaked out and Jupiter couldn't hold back anymore. “Kazuma-ni! Get out of here!”

xxx

Kazuma was still holding up the shield he'd made though he wasn't entirely sure how he'd turned his dimensional sword into such a thing. It also made him wonder, however briefly, if he could use this power to make pocket dimensions...the possibilities seemed endless.

He shook his head and continued to block the attack of dark energy, shielding a shocked pretty boy behind him. When the attack relented he looked through the shield, solid but see-through at the weirdo who'd been attacking. Kazuma didn't know what the cloaked figure was, but he wasn't actually getting any life signs off the guy. Unlike the floating dude in white and the injured guy behind him. They were alive, just soaked in that weird dark energy.

Not to mention the weird pink lady with the badminton set of doom and sailor soldiers the news had talked about for the past couple of years. When he'd been aiming for Juuban with his dimensional tunnel he hadn't expected to end up in the middle of a battle.

Suddenly an all too familiar voice cried out to him. “Kazuma-ni! Get out of here!”

He turned to see where exactly Makoto was and gaped when he saw the soldier of Jupiter gesturing at him. Kazuma could see the magic surrounding her, probably hiding her true identity from any normal person who saw her. However he'd know Kino Makoto anywhere. “Mako-chan? What the hell are you doing here?”

She looked shocked that he recognized her. “I could ask you the same thing! Run!”

“Too late.” The cloaked figure chuckled. “Die!” He launched another attack of dark energy and Kazuma blocked it again.

“Wise Man stop!” The guy in white shouted.

“The traitor Saphir must die!” The cloaked figure, apparently called Wise Man, laughed.

Kazuma frowned and increased his spirit energy, with one hand he maintained the shield, with the other he summoned his spirit sword and extended it through the shield. The tip of it rushed toward Wise Man who disappeared, his attack stopping as he faded from view.

“Its Saphir right?” Kazuma asked the man behind him.

“Uh, yes.”

“Is he after something specific?”

“This control panel for the dark crystal's reactor.” Saphir pulled out a gizmo that looked like it belonged inside a computer.

Kazuma held out his left hand and Saphir placed it in his grasp then Kazuma crushed it, his spirit energy pretty much disintegrating the pieces left behind. The Pink Lady scowled and retreated, disappearing the same way Wise Man had. He hoped they were making a tactful retreat so he could get some answers from his cousin. Kazuma didn't know what was going on exactly, but he might as well help since obviously Reikai wasn't going to do anything. Damn King Yama.

xxx

After the sailor soldiers had powered down, making it easier to move among civilians they wanted to guide him to a nearby apartment. Kazuma helped Saphir up, the guy who had previously been in a tuxedo supported the injured guy on his other side. The guy in white tried to stop them, but Kazuma raised his spirit energy again in warning. “This guy needs to rest; you can talk to him somewhere else. Follow if you want.”

The other man didn't say anything just followed to where the girls wanted to go. This turned out to be an apartment where four more girls were waiting worriedly. The moment he and tuxedo guy helped Saphir inside a woman with green hair rushed at them and carefully wrapped her arms around Saphir.

“I didn't think you'd come back to me.” She cried into his shoulder.

“He needs to sit down.” Kazuma told her.

“Of course, please, all of you come in.” Her eyes grew a little fearful at the guy in white.

“Its okay Petz, Nii-san is only here to talk.” Saphir assured her.

Kazuma watched as the four women who lived in the apartment; Petz, Calaveras, Berthier and Koan, got Saphir to rest on a sofa. The rest of them settled around the room as the sisters served them all tea. Makoto and her friends seemed fidgety as if not sure how to start their story. He put himself in their place and sighed, he understood.

“Look Mako-chan...I don't need to know all the details. Just let me help.” He let his hand glow a bit with his spirit energy. “I proved I'm no slouch when it comes to fighting.”

Makoto still looked unsure. “Well...”

“Hey, Mako-chan, who is this guy anyway?” The blond with buns in her hair asked.

“Ah, sorry. This is my cousin, Kuwabara Kazuma.”

There were shocked exclamations from her friends, the other soldiers. Suddenly the raven haired beauty who'd been wearing a red and white uniform before was in his face, poking a finger into his chest.

“If you're her cousin, why isn't Mako-chan living with you instead of on her own. You're older than her right? And why do you have so much spiritual power?”

“Wait Rei-chan! We're the same age.” Makoto told her.

“We wanted Mako-chan to live with us, but she refused.” Kazuma added.

“Shizuru-ne had enough trouble raising you; she didn't need the extra work.” Makoto grinned at him.

“Oi!” He protested, despite it being the truth.

“You see Rei-chan, Shizuru-ne and Kazuma-ni lost their parents a couple of months before I lost mine.” Makoto told her friends. “Everyone was in shock and Shizuru-ne was in junior high and had to raise Kazuma-ni on her own afterward.”

“We check on her when we can.” Kazuma told them. “As for my spirit energy...it’s not unusual for everyone in the Kuwabara Clan to have some kind of power. I can't go into any details; that would reveal secrets that aren't mine to tell.” He shrugged. “So I won't ask for any of your secrets either.”

“How did you suddenly appear and save Saphir?” The guy in white asked.

“Who are you anyway?” Kazuma countered, not ready to trust someone that seemed to be Makoto's enemy. “You're not human.”

“Prince Demando of the Black Moon Clan of the Dark Moon. I thank you for saving my younger brother Saphir...I don't know what possessed my adviser Wise Man.”

“Nii-san, Wise Man has his own agenda. Esmeraude is dead because of him.” Saphir announced and Demando knelt by his brother and listened to what he had to say. As they all listened Kazuma had to admit that the idea of aliens was kinda terrifying. Especially ones from a thousand years in the future. Why the hell wasn't Reikai getting involved?

The conversation came back around to Kazuma and again he was asked how he got to the battle. He shrugged. “It was a new technique I was trying. I can cut through dimensions but cutting up reality is a bad idea. So I used my dimensional sword to make a tunnel. I'm just glad it worked and I didn't accidentally lock myself away in a pocket dimension or something.”

Every pair of eyes was wide in shock at him. Demando shook his head. “The power to cut through dimensions. I heard about such a power but thought it was a myth.”

“Not just dimensions...I can cut through any barrier.” He shrugged at their continued shock. “It just happened okay.”

“Will you help my brother fight against Wise Man?” Saphir asked. “I'm not strong enough with my injuries.”

Kazuma nodded. “I can do that.”

“Kazuma-ni, it’s too dangerous.” Makoto pleaded with him.

He sighed. “Mako-chan, I've faced danger like this before. Don't worry about me...besides Shizuru would beat the crap out of me if I didn't look after you. She scares me more than that Wise Man guy.”

“Eh, Shizuru-ne told you to come here?”

“Insisted on it, you know how powerful her sense of premonition is.” He sighed. “So count me in.”

xxx

With Demando guiding him it didn't take long to actually get into the giant black crystal thing. With his ability they bypassed the barrier, the sailor soldiers didn't have to waste their energy on a sailor teleport. There wasn't much for Kazuma to do really; the only way Chibi-Usa, Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san's daughter from the future could be saved was by Usagi. What he did do though, was keep Demando from charging Wise Man. The prince was still angry that his once trusted adviser had tried to kill Saphir and had been manipulating the Black Moon Clan for years.

It was hard to watch, but so amazing to see the power of the Neo Queen Serenity and her guardians. Just in case they needed it though, he gave them a little boost of his own energy. As Chibi-Usa found her own silver crystal and took her princess form to stand beside her future mother against Death Phantom Kazuma stood tall behind the Sailor Soldiers.

His energy mingled the most with Jupiter's finding a kinship through blood and it kicked everyone into high gear. A slight golden glow even came from Mamoru as they all forced their energies on Doom Phantom.

In the process Demando was cleansed of dark energy and the mark of the Black Moon Clan disappeared from his forehead. The blinding white and pink light was everywhere around them and Kazuma could feel the darkness recede, banished for the time being. At the very least they wouldn't be seeing it in the form of Wise Man or Death Phantom again.

xxx

Without their dark powers none of the former Black Moon Clan could return to the future. So Usagi-chan used her silver crystal to give Demando and Saphir normal human lives the same way she had the four Ayakashi sisters.

So it was a rather large group that saw Chibi-Usa off when she went back to the future. She'd been away from her home long enough and missed everyone there. He didn't blame the kid; she hadn't seen her mother in months. Kazuma was glad she still had a home to go back too. It was an interesting light show anyway and he offered Makoto a shoulder to cry on. Goodbyes were hard after all, he knew that first hand.

Though as soon as the light show was over and the little girl was gone Ami-chan exclaimed they were all behind in their studies and high school entrance exams were just around the corner. Makoto and her friends groaned, but if he was honest that thought made him freak out a little himself.

He pulled away from his cousin a bit. “Oh crap, I'd almost forgotten about exams.”

Ami-chan smiled at him. “Kazuma-san, what school are you trying to get into?”

“Gaikou Fuzoku, and if I don't get back Aneki is gonna kill me.”

He started to form his dimensional sword when Makoto rose up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you Kazuma-ni.”

Kazuma smiled and ruffled her hair. “Don't mention it Mako-chan. I needed the distraction anyway. Ja ne!” With that he pointed his sword in the direction of home and created his new dimensional tunnel and dashed inside. “Stay out of trouble Mako-chan!”

“I should say the same to you Kazuma-ni!” He heard her laugh until the tunnel closed behind him. Kazuma only hoped he'd be able to concentrate on his studies with the revelation that his adorable cousin was actually a born fighter, just like him.

XXX


	3. Shaking Heart

The Adventures of Kuwabara Kazuma  
calikocat

Word count: 2411

A/N : For this verse _Sailor Moon S_ happens during the senshi's 1st year of high school. Kazuma also got into that high school he was trying for. Yusuke and the others are still training for the Makai Tournament.

A/N 2: Kazuma and Makoto are both keeping secrets, but since he doesn't want to put pressure on her he's not revealing his own. At this point he's not sure what he can or can't reveal to other people anyway.

A/N 3: This chapter takes place between episode 95 and 96 of Sailor Moon (S). So just between the episodes that focuses on Naru and Umino and the episode where Makoto seems to have a girl crush on Haruka.

Shaking Heart

XXX

Kazuma dodged the slipper Shizuru threw at him as he exited the house. He'd barely had time to change out of his uniform before she let him know Makoto was going to stay the weekend. There wasn't much time but he figured if he ran he'd make it to the train station just as she arrived.

Not that Makoto needed an escort; she could handle any punch the local punks could throw at her. If he was with her, however, they wouldn't bother wasting her time. So he ran all the way to the station...and was just a little bit wrong. By the time the train station was in sight he could already see Makoto walking in his direction.

Kazuma could also see a couple of thugs trailing behind her hassling her and he started to fun faster. He shouldn't have worried though, they were ordinary guys and he knew Makoto was strong. When one grabbed her she elbowed the guy in the gut and while he was bent over in pain her knee came up to bash his chin. His buddy dashed forward with a right hook, which she grabbed and tossed him to the concrete one handed.

By the time they were on their feet again Kazuma was at her side and he glared the punks. “What are you two doing?”

“Piss off Kuwabara! This has nothin' to do with you!”

“Yeah, it’s not like we're messin' with Urameshi's woman this time!”

“You pieces of crap shouldn't mess with any woman.” He looked at Makoto and grinned. “Nice moves Mako-chan!”

“Thanks Kazu-ni.” She grinned back.

“Kazu-ni?” The punks parroted.

“Yeah, Mako-chan here happens to be my cousin. Gotta problem with that?” They paled and took off running, screaming as they went. “Learn to be gentlemen you jerks!” Kazuma called after them.

“That happen often?” Makoto asked. “I hardly ever get bothered like that these days.”

“That's probably ‘cause the bad element Juuban has seen you take on a punk or two so they leave you alone.”

“Hmm.” She shook her head. “Shizuru-ne let you know I was coming?”

“She cut it close; if she had told me this morning you were spending the weekend I'd have gotten home sooner. You don't mind me walking you the rest of the way?”

“Nope.” She handed him the parcel she'd been carrying in her left hand, the one she hadn't used in the scuffle. “I brought cookies for desert.”

“Awesome! Come on, let’s not keep Aneki waiting. She wouldn't hit you, but she'd totally knock my block off if we wasted time.”

xxx

No one else bothered them on the way back to the house, though a few locals gave them weird looks. You'd think they'd never seen a pretty girl walking with a guy before. He tried not to let it bother him, but he knew what he looked like, and he wasn't anyone's ideal guy. Well...except for Hiei, so really no one else's opinion on his looks mattered anyway.

Makoto was kind though, and when he got a particularly nasty look from some somebody she shifted closer and linked her arm with his. Kazuma smiled down at her, though really she was taller than any other girl he knew, she'd pass up Shizuru soon.

“You want me to carry your backpack too?”

“It’s fine, besides we're almost there.” She was quiet for a moment before speaking again. “Who is Urameshi and his 'woman'?”

“Urameshi Yusuke, he's my best friend.”

“What about those other guys you hang out with?”

“Sawamura, Kirishima, and Okubo?” He asked and she nodded. “They went to different high schools. Besides Okubo works part time to help support his family. We grew apart.”

“And Urameshi's woman?”

He grinned at that. “Yukimura Keiko-chan. They've been friends forever and he proposed to her just before he left the country.”

“Eh? Why did he do that?”

“Because he's an idiot.” Kazuma shook his head as they turned onto his street. “He had a sort of internship overseas, and quit school for it. I guess he wanted to make sure she'd wait for him.”

“Is she?”

“Yeah, because she really loves him. I think she'd wait forever for that moron.”

“And those guys that tried to attack me?”

“I caught them trying to mess with Keiko-chan. They didn't know who she was, and when she slapped one of them and knocked him out the other was about to get serious.”

“Eh? She knocked him out with a slap?”

“Urameshi has always said no one hits harder than Keiko-chan.” He grinned as they entered, catching the scent of curry. “Seems like Shizuru has dinner ready.”

Makoto sniffed the air and grinned back. “I can't wait.”

xxx

“Um, Shizuru-ne?” Makoto asked, peering out onto the small balcony.

Shizuru looked over her shoulder from where she was leaning on the railing enjoying a cigarette. “I figured you and Kazu would be studying by now. I know you brought your books with you and I don't want either of you slacking while you're here.”

“Kazu-ni is getting a table set up in his room. I wanted to talk to you.”

Shizuru smirked and turned to face her. “Oh, getting to the real reason you're here are you?”

Makoto blushed. “Ah, well. I guess. I just needed to talk to another woman about this.”

“Oh?”

She moved to stand beside Shizuru and leaned against the railing, looking out at the yard while Shizuru stayed facing the house. “There's someone I admire. They're not like anyone I've ever met before.”

“Another guy who reminds you of that senpai who broke your heart?”

“Oi! I'm not that bad...and no. Haruka-san doesn't remind me of him. She's...different.”

“She?” Shizuru shook her head and put out her cigarette on the railing. “I'm not sure I'm qualified for this talk Mako-chan. I've never had a crush on someone the same gender as me.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't apologize, but if you really need to talk to someone about this, you might try Kazu.”

Makoto's blush deepened. “Eh? Why him?”

Shizuru laughed. “He has more experience in things like this...he has a boyfriend after all.” Makoto's jaw dropped and Shizuru laughed harder. “Go talk to Kazuma; I'm sure you'll feel better.”

xxx

Their curriculum wasn't exactly the same, but it was close enough that they were able to muddle through their studies together. It was a weird experience for Kazuma, usually he was left on his own to study. It’s not like he could beg Kurama for help since he was unreachable, though he did on occasion stop by the Yukimura shop to ask Keiko for help when something had him stumped.

The only problem he had was the way Makoto kept looking at him and blushing. Like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to start the conversation. It was throwing him off and making things awkward, they'd never had that problem before. What exactly had she and Shizuru talked about after dinner?

“This is strange.” Makoto said.

Thinking she was finally going to talk about why she was really there for the weekend he gave her his full attention. “What is?”

“Usually I study with my friends at the Hikawa Shrine. Whenever we don't understand something Ami-chan helps us.” She laughed a little. “But sometimes her explanation goes over our heads and we can't figure out how she got her answers.”

“I have a friend like that, but he's unavailable right now.” He shrugged. “So if I'm really in a pinch I go to Keiko-chan.”

“Urameshi-san again?”

“Nah, he never had the grades for that. Minamino Shuichi is the genius among my friends.” He grinned. “He's out of the country too though.”

“Oh? Did he get an internship too?”

“Something like that. All my closest friends are far away right now. It isn't easy being left behind.”

“Is Minamino-san special to you?” Makoto asked with a deepening blush.

“Eh? Not really. We're friends and we've all been through a lot—wait a second. What did Shizuru tell you?”

“Sorry, I tried to talk to her about something and she said I should talk to you instead...because you had a boyfriend.”

Kazuma almost fell over, his own face turning red. “That meddling sister. Are you telling me she wouldn't give you advice because I have a boyfriend and she doesn't?”

Makoto's blush didn't fade a bit as she laughed. “No, no. It’s because I admire another woman. So she said I should talk to you because you had experience in liking someone the same gender.”

“Well, that makes sense I guess. I was wondering what was up.”

“Sorry Kazu-ni.”

He shook his head as he righted himself at the low table. “Nothing to be sorry for Mako-chan. What do you want to know?”

“Anything you feel comfortable telling me.”

“Okay, well. His name is Hiei...and when we first met we didn't get along at all.” He smiled at the memory and the amusement it brought. “I think we were confused by each other. It didn't help that I met his twin sister later when he wasn't around. That made things kinda tense for a long time.”

“Why?” Makoto asked, honestly curious.

“Because they're twins and while they're not identical their auras have similarities. It can throw a psychic off and I wasn't sure which one I was falling in love with for a while. Yukina-chan and I are still good friends though.”

“She's not sad you chose Hiei-san?”

“Nah, she said it’s like getting another brother.”

“And Hiei-san?”

He sighed and pushed away his textbooks so he could rest his arms and chin on the table. “Would you believe he's out of the country too?”

“An internship?” She asked, amused.

“Ugh. All three of them got those offers and left me all alone.” He pouted and she giggled at him. “Anything else? Who's this woman you have a crush on?”

“Tennou Haruka.” She smiled and her eyes got a little dreamy. “She's amazing Kazu-ni. She's graceful and kind, I guess she's my ideal woman.”

Kazuma sat up. “Is she taller than you?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“You and Shizuru are the tallest women I know; maybe you feel a kinship with her? Is she really feminine?”

“Ah, no. The first time Minako-chan and Usagi-chan met her they thought she was a guy. Haruka even wears the boys’ uniform at her school.”

“Maybe they didn't have one that fit her? You have that problem right; it’s why you used the one from your old school.”

“Mmm, that could be it.”

“Have you talked to her much?”

“Er, no. Not really.”

Kazuma tried not to laugh. “Next time you see her, talk to her. Spend some time with her. Otherwise you'll never know if this is a real crush or you just admire her as a woman.”

“That's good advice Kazu-ni.” She smirked. “I guess you are more experienced in these matters.”

“Something like that.”

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Sure.”

“Have you and Hiei-san kissed? Since you're waiting for him to come back and everything.” He blushed at her words. “You have!” He blushed harder and covered his face with his hands for a moment. “Kazu-ni?”

Kazuma took a breath, then another before peering at her from behind his hands. “You can't tell Shizuru, she doesn't know. Or at least I don't think she does...if she did know I'm sure she would have lectured me.”

“Just because you and Hiei-san kissed?”

He coughed. “We did a lot more than kiss, Mako-chan.” Her face turned red so fast he was worried she'd faint. “You okay?”

“You must love Hiei-san very much to have done THAT with him.”

He nodded. “I do.” Kazuma made a decision then. “Let me show you something.” He gently pulled the chain he wore under his shirt out into the open, revealing the red gem he kept hidden.

“It’s beautiful!” She looked closely but didn't touch it. “It’s not a ruby.”

“It’s called a Hiruseki stone. It’s the only red one in the world. Usually they come in different shades of blue, green or white.”

Realization appeared on her face. “It’s from Hiei-san?”

Kazuma nodded. “Before he left we talked, to make sure we really cared about each other. Then we, ya know.” He gestured toward the bed and she nodded in understanding. “He gave me this the next morning and asked me to wait for him.” He didn't tell her that the stone was actually a tear gem that Hiei had made as they kissed goodbye.

Makoto smiled and it was gentle, beautiful. “I'm glad you have someone who loves you so much Kazu-ni.”

“Me too.” He tucked the gem away and ruffled her hair. “You'll find someone like that someday Mako-chan, I know it.”

“Oh? You can sense that?”

“Maybe.” He grinned. “And it doesn't matter if it’s a woman or a man. As long as you're happy.”

“Thank you...but it probably won't be Haruka-san. I think she's already got girlfriend.”

“Oh? She pretty?”

“Absolutely gorgeous! I have no chance!” She laughed a little. “Thank you, this really helped. I'm glad I came for weekend.”

“Hey it’s just Friday night! We still have all day tomorrow and Sunday morning.”

A rap at his bedroom door made them both jump. “You two better be studying in there and not playing video games!” Shizuru warned them.

Kazuma pulled is books back over to him. “We're studying already! Go watch your dramas or something Aneki!” They heard her laughing as she walked down the hall and couldn't hold in their own giggles. Finally though they got back to studying, they wanted to keep their grades up after all.

XXX


	4. Patience Shines Bright

The Adventures of Kuwabara Kazuma  
calikocat

Word count: 3309

A/N: So I'm replacing the events of episode 99 with this chapter. The bad guys (Kaorinite) go after Kazuma's pure heart crystal instead of Yuichirio's.

Patience Shines Bright

XXX

Makoto knew her friends were surprised when she said she couldn't study with them that weekend. It’s not like she didn't want to spend time with them, but she was going to have company. Kazuma-ni was going to be staying with her Friday night through Sunday morning, much like she had with him not long ago.

Shizuru-ne had called her that morning telling her Kazuma-ni would be there that evening. Makoto didn't know if Kazu-ni was aware of that yet, but she hurried home from school and cleaned a bit before heading to the train station.

Which was where she was now, waiting for a train...however while she was waiting she felt a familiar sensation. Alert now she looked over her shoulder to see Kazu-ni stepping out of the strange dimensional tunnel he could create. She tried not to laugh at his disgruntled expression; Shizuru-ne must not have told him he was spending the weekend with her until he got home from school.

He stepped out of the alcove and caught sight of her, his face changing to show a guilty look. “Ah, Mako-chan! Been waiting long?”

“Kazu-ni! That's cheating!” The train pulled in then and she laughed. “But at least you're on time.'

“Sorry Mako-chan. Next time you come over I could give you a lift?”

“That would be nice. Come on, you need help carrying anything?” She gestured to his backpack, a bulky shoulder bag and a grocery bag.

“Nah, I got everything balanced this way. Any idea why Aneki wanted me out of the house this weekend?”

“Nope, she called me this morning to let me know you were coming.”

“This morning? Lucky!” He exclaimed. “She didn't tell me until ten minutes ago. I barely had time to change out of my uniform. She already had my bags packed for me.”

Makoto laughed. “Something will probably happen then.”

He grimaced. “Or she has a new boyfriend she doesn't want me to meet just yet.”

xxx

“Quit shoving!” Usagi grumbled at the other girls behind her as they all peered around the corner across from the train station.

“Quiet, she'll hear us.” Rei shoved her again.

“We really shouldn't be doing this.” Ami chastised them, hanging at the back so she didn't seem as eager as her friends.

“Come on Ami-chan!” Minako grinned. “You want to know what's going on with Mako-chan just as much as we do.”

“We should respect her privacy. I'm sure she has a very good reason for not wanting to study with us this weekend.”

“Oh, are you girls having a fight with Mako-chan?” A new voice asked and the four of them nearly fell over in surprise before whipping around to catch sight of Haruka and Michiru.

“Haruka-san! Michiru-san!” Usagi exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“Window shopping,” Michiru replied. “What about you girls? Was Haruka right? Are you fighting with Makoto-san?”

They all blushed and looked down. “Well, no.” Minako admitted. “But Mako-chan said she wouldn't be studying with us at all this weekend.”

“We were worried.” Rei smiled. “She's not as bad in school as Usagi-chan but she struggles with some things.”

“Oi! Rei-chan!” Usagi elbowed Rei, but before it could devolve into a full-fledged argument Ami stopped them.

“Ah, it’s Kazuma-san!” She pointed to where Makoto and Kazuma were exiting the train station. All of them, Haruka and Michiru included, peered around the corner.

“Wow, with all those bags he must be staying the whole weekend.” Usagi exclaimed.

Minako nodded. “Come to think of it, Mako-chan spent the weekend at his house in Sarayashiki not long ago.”

“Oh?” Michiru had a small smile on her face. “Makoto-san is much more grown up than I thought.”

“With a guy like that?” Haruka muttered.

“Haruka-san, Michiru-san.” Usagi frowned at them. “Don't get the wrong idea.”

Rei nodded. “If she's spending time with Kazuma-san we don't have to worry.”

Minako laughed. “You're just glad she wasn't hiding a boyfriend from us.”

“So he's not her boyfriend?” Haruka asked as they watched the pair walk away from the station.

“Nope.” Usagi said cheerfully, all smiles now. “He's her cousin.” She smirked in Rei's direction suddenly. “Rei-chan was mad at him the first time we met him. She wanted to know why Mako-chan wasn't living with his family instead of on her own." 

Haruka looked surprised. "Mako-chan lives alone?" 

Rei was glaring at Usagi but she answered anyway. "Oh, I guess you two didn't know...Mako-chan is an orphan. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was young."

"Why doesn't she live with his family?" Michiru asked.

Ami straightened and gave them her full attention as Makoto and Kazuma were now out of sight. "Kazuma-san is an orphan too...his parents died in a car crash. His older sister had to raise him and Mako-chan didn't want to be a burden, she said Shizuru-san had her hands full with just him." 

“So that's how it is.” Haruka smiled softly and none of them could tell what she was thinking.

xxx

They had barely stepped inside Makoto's apartment when there was a knock at the door. He gave her a look and she sighed. “The girls must have come by.”

Kazuma grinned. “You know they followed you to the station right? They were watching us.”

“Eh?” Makoto shook her head and opened the door to reveal Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Haruka and Michiru. “Did you guys drag Haruka-san and Michiru-san into your antics?”

“Sorry Mako-chan. Odango here was so excited we got caught up in the moment.” Haruka apologized.

Kazuma laughed. “Well now I know why Aneki shoved all this food in my hands before I left the house.” He finally handed the bag of groceries to Makoto. “Guess she knew you'd be hosting a large dinner tonight.”

Makoto laughed and invited everyone in. “My apartment's not that big, but you're all welcome to stay for dinner.”

Usagi was the first to enter. “Lucky! Mako-chan is the best cook!”

“Kazu-ni, help me in the kitchen?”

“I can help you with the prep work Mako-chan, but I don't cook much.”

“So this will be your first lesson.”

He made a face but didn't disagree.

xxx

True to his word he helped Makoto cut up the vegetables and meat for curry, but it was Michiru who helped her do the cooking since there were so many of them. Meanwhile he and Haruka got low tables out from a closet where Makoto had them stored. The small dining table wasn't big enough for all of them and she had the collapsible tables just in case her friends came over.

They worked well together and got them set up and pushed close in the living room. The other girls gathered up cushions from around the apartment for everyone to sit on. Haruka commented on the needlework and Makoto blushed in pride from the open kitchen.

“Mako-chan is really talented. I'm sure she'll be a wonderful bride someday.” Haruka smiled, which made Michiru glare a little and Makoto blushed more.

“You're going to make your girlfriend jealous.” Kazuma commented.

“What are you talking about?” Haruka smirked at him. “I'm a woman.”

“I know that, doesn't mean Michiru-san isn't your girlfriend.”

“You're a sharp one; most mistake me for a man just because of the way I dress.”

Kazuma shrugged. “I have a friend who has the same problem. His hair is long and he's really pretty and guys are always hitting on him. Then they get mad when they figure out he's a guy.”

“Mad enough to hit him?” Haruka asked. “Male pride can be a fragile thing.”

“Sometimes.” He confirmed. “But Shuichi is strong and none of them ever get a real hit in.”

Their conversation continued, changing to hobbies and school by the time they were all sitting at the low tables, curry in front of them.

“Kazuma-san.” Ami started. “Did you get into Gaikou Fuzoku High like you wanted?”

“Yep, the curriculum is pretty tough but I'm managing.”

“That's a good school, your family must be proud.” Haruka grinned.

“More like if I hadn't gotten in Aneki would have kicked me into next year.”

“Shizuru-ne can be kinda harsh.” Makoto agreed. “Must be lonely though since all your friends are somewhere else.”

“A bit.”

“Kazuma-san, you don't have any friends at your school?” Usagi asked.

“I haven't really bonded with my classmates yet. All my friends are either at another high school or they accepted internships overseas.” He told them.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Michiru asked.

“Ah.” Kazuma blushed. “Nope.”

Haruka raised a brow at his response. “Are you sure? Any girl that's interested might be scared away with all this competition.” She gestured at all the girls.

Kazuma looked her in the eye. “I have a boyfriend.” He copied her raised brow and let his gaze slide from her to Michiru whose eyes were a little wide. The other girls all looked shocked.

Haruka smiled. “Well played.”

Makoto frowned a bit at Haruka. “I wasn't going to mention it because I wasn't sure if Kazu-ni was comfortable talking about it.”

“Its fine, I don't mind talking about Hiei.”

“That's his name?” Minako asked. “He must be dreamy.”

“Ah, well...”

“Is Hiei-san taller than you Kazuma-san?” Usagi asked.

"Nope. Hiei is about your height Usagi-chan." 

Her eyes bugged out a bit in surprise. "Eh?" 

"Is he younger than you?" Rei asked.

"No, he's older than me."

"What's he look like?” Minako demanded. “Do you have a picture?"

“I have a few, and one I carry with me.” Kazuma pulled a photo out of his jacket. “He's stubborn, it’s hard to get him to sit still for a picture...I managed to get shot of him before he left. Eikichi planted herself in his lap and I got them together."

"Eikichi?" Michiru asked.

"My cat." He showed them the photo. It was a picture of Hiei sitting on Kazuma's bed with Eikichi in his lap. In it Hiei was giving the cat a confused look. Honestly Kazuma was glad that Hiei had been fully dressed at the time. He'd decided not to carry around the one where Hiei was sleeping in his bed with just a sheet over him.

The photo was carefully passed around so no one got any of their curry on it. When it came around to Haruka she commented on the way Hiei was dressed. “What's with the wrappings on his right arm? Is he an athlete?”

“Yeah, he's studied a form of kenjutsu, he's even trained me but it will be years before I'll be as good as him.”

Michiru smiled at the photo. “Is he one of the friends who left?”

“Yeah, he accepted an internship that's going to keep him out of the country for a couple of years.”

“Aw, that does sound lonely.” Minako exclaimed as she passed the photo back to him. “I can't believe he left you all alone.”

Kazuma smiled and put the photo away. “It’s okay, our paths have separated for now and I'm concentrating on my studies. He's coming back, and I'll be waiting.” 

The girls didn't stay much longer after dinner. They did help clean up which Makoto and Kazuma were thankful for. After that though they all said goodnight and made plans to get together the next day.

As Haruka and Michiru parted ways from the younger girls they let their worry finally show on their faces. Michiru linked her arm with Haruka's. “What do you think?”

“I think a guy waiting patiently for a lover to return makes a good target.”

“You think the enemy will be after his pure and noble heart?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“We should stick close while he's in Juuban then.”

xxx

The next day Kazuma helped Makoto pack a couple of large baskets full of food before they headed to a nearby park. They had planned to meet her friends there for a picnic and afternoon of studying. Rei wasn't quite comfortable having a boy she barely knew in her room and the others wanted to be outdoors as it was a nice day. They all managed to arrive at the same time and worked together to lay out the blankets Rei had brought.

Usagi wanted to dive right into the food, but Ami pulled out her books first and they studied for a couple of hours instead. Kazuma was impressed; Ami was just as smart as Kurama, a genius really. Finally no one could stand the sound of Usagi's grumbling stomach and started to put their books away.

Kazuma was laughing at the girls' antics, some of them reminding him of the way he acted around Urameshi. He was just taking off his jacket when a warm breeze caught the photo of Hiei and Eikichi. He could tell it wasn't a natural wind and frowned as he got up to follow it.

“Kazu-ni?” Makoto asked.

“I'll be back as soon as I get my picture, go ahead and get started, just save me some food.”

“That will be hard the way Usagi-chan eats.” Rei smirked, but her eyes were worried, as if she could sense something was wrong.

“Rei-chan!” Usagi yelled at her friend.

Kazuma shook his head with a grin and went after the photo. He lost sight of it for a bit and had to look around. When he saw it again, it was laying face up on the ground. He crouched down to pick it up and paused when he felt an evil presence coming from the photo.

Cautiously he touched just the corner of it and it practically exploded with an otherworldly dark energy. Another presence registered on his awareness as he jumped back from the photo that now looked like a flickering black shadow...with Hiei's hair and cat ears. “What the hell?”

“Shadow! Steal his pure heart!” 

Kazuma looked at the strange woman in red who was floating a ways away and apparently giving the monster orders. “Shadow Shadow Nya!” It screamed and he shook his head at the ridiculousness of it. However when the creature lunged for him it became a lot less funny as its dark form reached for his chest with very sharp claws. It made him flash back to both Torguro brothers.

He would have dodged it, but something distracted him. Two flashes of light revealed Haruka and Michiru, wearing sailor senshi uniforms. Were they Makoto's nakama? The woman in red snarled at them. “Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune!” That distraction was all the monster needed as it ripped into his chest.

Kazuma screamed, fully expecting to see blood and gore as his heart was removed. Instead there was a blinding and shining light and the beast pulled a strange crystal from him instead of his beating heart.

“Well, that could have been worse.” He grumbled, ignoring the pain.

Haruka and Michiru were suddenly at his side and Michiru shook her head. “It’s not a talisman, just a pure and noble heart.”

Kazuma snorted before he lunged past them and punched the beast in the face which made it release his 'pure heart crystal'. Then carefully he guided it back into his chest. The strange woman in red sneered and flickered away from view.

“Go back to your friends.” Haruka spoke to him as if he were a complete stranger. “We'll deal with this youma.”

“I don't think so.” He took another step toward the monster. “I can't forgive that thing for twisting the images of those I love into something hideous.”

“Shadow!” The beast screamed as it rushed him again, and before Haruka or Michiru could act he called up his spirit sword and cut it in half. It screamed again before it exploded into a blast of light, and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left. Not even the original photo.

“Damn. I liked that picture.” He put his sword away and started to walk back to Makoto and the others.

“What the hell was that?” Haruka asked.

“What are you?” Michiru demanded.

He looked over his shoulder at them. “My name is Kuwabara Kazuma, but you knew that. What you didn't know, is that I'm a powerful psychic.” He left them there, wondering if Makoto knew their secret.

When he got back to the others it was with a sad expression since that precious photo of Hiei and Eikichi had been carried away.

xxx

The next morning Makoto walked him to the station, though they both knew he wouldn't actually be taking the train. She hugged him goodbye and he promised that the next time she came to Sarayashiki he'd used his dimensional sword for her. Makoto offered one more apology for the lost photo before she left, still feeling bad that it had been taken away. Kazuma ruffled her hair and told her not to worry about it. He did have a few other pictures of Hiei at home.

She left the station and he was about to step into the alcove and make his way home when he sensed Harkuka and Michiru in their civilian forms. He turned to meet them.

“Glad we caught you.” Haruka smiled and held out the photo. “We found this in the park yesterday.”

“Usagi-san said you'd be at the station and we wanted to give it back to you.” Michiru smiled, like they weren't aware of what had happened the day before.

He accepted the photo from Haruka, honestly glad that it hadn't been damaged. Carefully he tucked it into his jacket before confronting them. “Haruka-san, Michiru-san. I don't know what game you're playing...but if your actions get Mako-chan or her friends hurt you'll answer to me.”

“What are you talking about so suddenly?” Haruka laughed, Michiru however looked cautious.

“Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune. You can't hide from a psychic like me.”

Both women were suddenly serious, no cheerful expression to be found. Haruka sighed. “You know.”

“Yeah. Do you always stand by and let innocent people get hurt like that?” He asked them.

“We have a mission.” Michiru told him. “We have to find the talismans to stop the end of the world.”

“Saving the world huh? That's a big job. My Nakama and I have already thwarted the end once or twice.” He shrugged at their shocked faces. “I hope you're really up to the task. I'm not sure someone as hard-hearted as you two are capable of saving anything.”

“Bastard, you have no idea-” Haruka took a step toward him, like she might hit him.

“Yesterday wasn't the first time a monster tried to rip out my heart.” He lowered his shirt collar to reveal the scars on his chest. “I actually thought I'd see my heart in the enemy’s hands. I know a thing or two about fighting monsters.” He let his shirt snap back into place. “Good luck with that mission of yours, and keep what I said in mind.”

He left them standing there and smirked at them as he created a gateway with his dimensional sword and disappeared from their view.

XXX


	5. Summer Fun

The Adventures of Kuwabara Kazuma  
calikocat

Word count: 1147

A/N: Just a fun little interlude.

Summer Fun

XXX

“Thanks for this Kuwabara-kun.” Keiko smiled up at him as they walked up the steps to the Higurashi Shrine. The setting sun caught in her hair and Kazuma wanted to punch Urameshi for leaving such a wonderful woman on her own. She was beautiful in her dark red yukata that looked like it had been sprinkled with watermelon seeds.

“Don't worry about it Keiko-chan.”

“But shouldn't you have invited Yukina-chan?”

He blinked at her in confusion. “Why would I invite Yukina-chan?”

She stopped and he followed suit. “Don't you like Yukina-chan?”

“As a friend. She's not the one I'm in love with.”

Keiko folded her arms. “Eh? Then who?”

He blushed. “Hiei.”

She seemed to think about it for a moment, and then smiled. “I guess that does make sense. The two of you can bicker like me and Yusuke. But what was all that with Yukina-chan before?”

“I'm surprised Urameshi didn't tell you. Hiei is the brother Yukina-chan was looking for. I didn't know at first...and it threw me off, being a psychic worked against me then.”

He watched her and saw the moment it clicked and she sighed. “Why didn't I notice before? They're almost the same height and they have the same red eyes. I guess I didn't make the connection just because they're both demons.”

“Yeah, it took me a while to figure my feelings out. I almost messed it up, but Hiei and I had a talk before he left for the Makai.”

Keiko's eyes softened. “So you're waiting too.”

“Yeah. So I figured we could join forces and not be so lonely.”

“Thank you.” She linked her arm with his, her red yukata a bright contrast to his grey.

“And I figured if we went to a festival here we'd have less trouble what with mine and Urameshi's reputations.”

“That's true, but all the way in Ito?”

He rubbed the back of his head. “Well I have family here, my cousins Kagome and Souta live here with their mother and grandfather.”

“Is she the priestess at this shrine?”

“I think Satoshi Ji-chan wants that, but I don't think Kagome does.” A new voice interrupted them.

Kazuma had sensed her coming and grinned at her over his shoulder. “Yo, Mako-chan.”

Makoto dashed up the rest of the steps separating them and then came to a stop in front of them. She was a vision in her dark green Yukata. “Sorry, this is the second festival I've been to this week. Are we here to have fun, or help out?”

“I'm sure Satoshi or Kagome will try to con us into helping somehow.”

Keiko gave him a nudge. “Kuwa-chan, introduce us.”

“Sorry. Mako-chan, this is Keiko-chan. Urameshi's girlfriend.”

Makoto gave a small bown. “I'm Kino Makoto.” Then she grinned. “I was wondering who the pretty girl escorting Kazu-ni was.”

“Mako-chan is my cousin too.” He added.

Keiko nodded. “Yukimura Keiko, it’s nice to meet you. What festival did you go to?”

“The Juuban festival at the Hikawa Shrine, one of my friends is the priestess there.” She looked further up the hill. “Sounds like they're getting started.” She offered her hand to Keiko. “Let’s not keep them waiting; Kagome-chan will be happy to meet you.”

Keiko grinned and slipped her arm out of Kazuma's to take Makoto's arm. “I look forward to it.”

“Besides, we can't have them think Kazu-ni has a girlfriend, it would cause too much confusion when we all get to meet Hiei-san.”

Keiko laughed and the girls went on ahead, Kazuma smiled, amused. Walking side by side they looked like a slice of watermelon.

xxx

Makoto's plan worked and none of their relatives made the wrong assumption that Keiko was his girlfriend. Kazuma was also right that Satoshi, Kagome's grandfather, conned them into helping out. However they weren't in charge of a single stand. Instead when one of the vendors needed a break the three of them took charge and watched over things for them.

So they still had plenty of time to play games and enjoy themselves. Makoto won them each a stuffed animal from different games. Keiko caught them each a gold fish and Kazuma bought them dinner.

It had been a long time since he'd been to any kind of festival, and he was having a blast. By the time things were starting to wind down they put their things in the house for safe keeping and helped take the stands down. The festival wrapped up with Kagome's mother Suzume, doing a traditional dance while Satoshi provided the music.

When the last guest left Suzume offered to put them all up for the night. All three of them declined and Kagome looked disappointed.

“Kazu-ni!” The younger girl complained. “It’s late; it’s too much to ask Mako-ne to go home on her own.”

Makoto smiled at her. “It’s okay Kagome-chan. I'm headed back to Sarayashiki with them. I won't be on my own. I promise.”

Kagome still didn't look happy. “Okay, but you have to spend the weekend with me sometime so we can go shopping.”

“You just want Mako-ne to bake for us.” Souta yawned before hugging Makoto and Kazuma. “Night, have a safe trip.”

Kagome blushed a bit. “Souta's not wrong. I miss Mako-ne's baking.”

“I'll stay over soon, promise.”

With their final goodbyes they grabbed their prizes and goldfish and started walking down the shrine steps. Keiko looked worriedly at Makoto. “Are you really coming to Sarayashiki with us?”

“Nope I'm going home to Juuban. That is if Kazu-ni will give me a lift-ah...does Keiko-chan know about that?”

“She knows I'm a psychic. Want me to send you straight to your apartment?”

“You can do that?” Makoto asked.

“I think so.” He handed his plush toy cat and his goldfish to Keiko who looked on confused. Then he used his dimensional sword to open a gateway. “What do you think?”

Makoto peered in. “Ah, I see my living room.” She looked back them. “Thank you Kazu-ni.” She gave a little wave. “It was nice meeting you Keiko-chan.”

“And you Mako-chan.” Makoto stepped through the gateway and once she was safe in her home he put his sword away. Keiko raised a brow at him. “That's new.”

“It’s what I used to get into the Makai during the fight with Sensui.” He sighed, not liking to think about Yusuke's second death. “Want me take us back to Sarayashiki this way?”

“Well, we do need to get these goldfish out of these bags.”

He grinned. “Alright, let’s go home.”

XXX


	6. Kazu-ni has a Talisman?

The Adventures of Kuwabara Kazuma  
calikocat

Word count: 1438

A/N: Instead of Makoto going to some random temple Kazuma takes her to Genkai's place.

Kazu-ni has a Talisman?

XXX

“You're going on vacation without us?” Usagi screeched. “But Mako-chan!”

“It’s not a vacation Usagi-chan, its training. Kazu-ni is taking me to a temple in the mountains somewhere for very intense training.” She shrugged. “I want to get stronger, this is the best way for me to do that.”

“Would you like some company?” Minako asked, a gleam in her eye. “You'll have to take breaks; we could go to the beach or shopping.”

Makoto sighed and shook her head. “Minako-chan, it’s in the mountains, in the middle of nowhere. There's no city and no beach, so no shopping or cute boys.”

Minako made a face. “Ugh, count me out then, but good luck on your training Mako-chan.”

“Aww, I wanted to go on vacation. You'll be training in the middle of nowhere and Mamo-chan is working part-time at resort hotel. Even if I show up there, he'd be too busy to go on a date with me.”

“We should really be studying anyway; we don't want to fall behind.”

Makoto laughed as the other girls groaned at Amy's suggestion.

xxx

Makoto stared at their surroundings in surprise as Kazuma put away his dimensional sword. “Um, Kazu-ni?”

Kazuma tried to hide his smirk. “Yes Mako-chan?”

“I thought we were going to a temple for training. Where did you bring us with that technique of yours?”

“See these steps that go up the mountain?” He pointed to the stone stairs that led up the tree covered mountain.

“Don't tell me...”

“The temple is at the top.” He didn't hold back his smirk this time and dodged the halfhearted punch she threw at him. “You wanted to train; it starts with this set of steps. Come on, Genkai ba-chan will have food for us when we get there.”

She looked up the mountain. “That's why you came to get me at dawn.” 

“And why I told you to already be in your workout clothes.”

Makoto shook her head with a smile. “Let's go.”

xxx

The sun was really starting to climb in the sky by the time they made it to Genkai's temple. Both of them exhausted and covered in a sheen of sweat. Makoto still had the energy to glare at him though.

“That was too many stairs for first thing in the morning.”

“Get used to them Mako-chan. We're going to run down them and back up tomorrow. Come on, let’s get breakfast.”

She grumbled but followed him into the main building where a tiny old woman was smoking a cigarette. They toed off their shoes and stepped inside, Makoto bowed in respect. “Thank you for having us, Genkai-san. I'm Kino Makoto.”

The old woman nodded and smirked at Kazuma. “I wasn't expecting your plus one to be so cute, and here I was thinking you'd be lonely without Yukina.”

“Oi!”

“Wait, that's right, Hiei is more your preference.”

Kazuma huffed. “Thanks for making it so obvious.”

“Lunch is in the next room, clean up when you're done, this isn't a hotel.”

xxx

Since it was summer vacation, they had plenty of time to train together. Makoto didn't want to stay away from her friends for too long, never knowing when the enemy would attack. However, a few days away to train with Kazu-ni wouldn't hurt anything.

Every morning they ran down the mountain and then back up, which took up a good portion of the morning. Every day they sparred on the temple grounds and Makoto took every punch Kazu-ni threw at her. She hadn't realized how physically strong her cousin was, he was impressive and trying to surpass him gave her a goal.

She knocked him down more than once, but he always got back up. He was tenacious and Makoto was ecstatic to have a sparring partner who was so strong. She kicked at him again and he blocked her, but his body rocked back from the force of it.

“Nice one Mako-chan. How about we switch it up?”

“How?”

“We can go for a run in the forest, then swim in the river, before heading back for lunch.”

“Sounds good, but aren't there minor demons in the forest?”

He grinned. “Nothing you can't handle.”

“What about you Kazu-ni?”

“They know not to mess with me by now.”

xxx

The run through the forest had been interesting, in fact not a single demon tried to attack her. Makoto didn't know if they could sense the power of Jupiter within her, or could tell she was related to Kazu-ni. Maybe both? Perhaps it was doubly dangerous.

He still got to the river before her, not surprising since he knew the area better and was already swimming around in just his boxers. “Come on in Mako-chan, the water feels great.”

“I didn't bring a bathing suit.”

“Neither did I, don't worry I won't tell anyone you went swimming in your underwear.”

“You better not.” She grumbled but slipped out of her work out clothes, so she was just in her sports bra and matching shorts. Makoto dove into the water, relishing in the cool splash against her skin. She dove deep and yanked Kazu-ni down a bit before resurfacing.

“Brat.”

She grinned, unrepentant, even when he splashed her.

They swam and played for about half an hour before climbing up on a rock to dry before they got dressed again. The sun was warm but not too hot and Makoto found herself starting to doze, Kazuma already snoring softly beside her.

A crash in the trees had them both sitting up, wide awake and alert. Makoto blinked in confusion when Eudial stepped out of her car, looking frustrated.

“Who the heck is that?” Kazu-ni asked her. “How did she get that car up the mountain?”

“That's Eudial, she replaced Kaorinite...the witch who took our pure heart crystals.”

Eudial picked a few leaves out of her hair and glared at them. “I figured this might be a waste of time, but Kaorinite targeted both of you...and you're related. So, I thought I should investigate you two a little.” Her eyes widened. “And maybe this trip paid off after all. Daimon! Grab the talisman he's wearing!”

The backdoor of the car opened and a daimon rushed out, it looked like a tree that had eaten a goldfish and somehow mutated into its current form. “That is the strangest thing I have ever seen.” Kazu-ni muttered as the creature came at them.

They jumped away dodging the attack, Makoto went left and Kazuma went right, and the daimon followed him. He kept dodging and pulled out his spirit sword, but before he could attack the daimon it grabbed his necklace.

“Bring it to me! Bring me the orb!”

“Neptune Deep Submerge!” A rush of water knocked Eudial down before the daimon could give her the necklace. The daimon was caught by the wave as well and the jewel went flying from its hand. Before the daimon hit the ground Kazuma cut it in half and it became a wooden goldfish statue once more.

Sailor Uranus caught the jewel and handed it to Neptune so she could examine it. “Is this one of the talismans? Is this the orb?”

Makoto grabbed her pants and put them on before confronting outer senshi. “Give it back! It’s an important treasure to Kazu-ni that his lover gave to him.”

Kazuma put his own clothes on before handing Makoto her shirt. “I can guarantee its not whatever talisman your looking for.”

Neptune nodded. “I have to agree. Its beautiful and I've never seen a jewel like this before, but it’s not a talisman.” She handed it to Uranus who tossed it to Kazuma.

“Dammit!” Eudial screamed before jumping in her car and driving back down the mountain.

Kazuma shook his head. “Genkai-bachan is not gonna be happy about that.” When they looked back toward Uranus and Neptune, they were gone.

“I'm getting real sick of those two just coming and going all the time.” Makoto sighed. “We might as well go back. Is the chain broken?”

“Nah, its fine.” He slipped the hiruseki stone necklace on and tucked it safely under his shirt. “Come on, its past time for lunch.”

“And then we can train some more.” Makoto agreed happily, he just laughed and nodded in agreement.

XXX


	7. Apocalypse Averted

The Adventures of Kuwabara Kazuma  
calikocat

Word count: 1283

A/N: And with this we wrap up events of _Sailor Moon S_.

Apocalypse Averted

XXX

Kazuma shot a glance at Shizuru wondering how she knew they needed to be here, because it looked like Mako-chan and her friends were about to head into battle. There was an aura of seriousness he hadn't seen about them before.

Kagome to his left seemed a little shaken. “What's about to happen Kazu-ni? Shizuru-ne?”

“If we don't play our cards right, the world will end.” Shizuru took one last puff of her cigarette before tossing it down and grinding it under her foot.

“What?”

“Mercury star power!”

“Mars star power!”

“Jupiter star power!”

“Venus star power!”

“Moon cosmic power!”

“Make up!”

Kagome's jaw dropped. “Mako-ne and her friends are the Sailor Senshi.”

“Yes, they are.”

The younger Kuwabara grabbed his arm and shook him. “You knew about this?”

“Kagome-chan, it wasn't my secret to tell.”

She huffed but stopped shaking him. “So how are we supposed to help the Sailor Senshi? I don't have that kind of power.”

“You do, well not the same as Mako-chan or her friends.” Shizuru commented. “But you have power Kagome, today you're going to use it.”

A helicopter caught their attention and Shizuru nodded toward it. “Kazuma, you'll need to get the senshi on the helicopter past the barrier that's about to go up.” A second later the shell of Mugen Academy glowed a deep and sinister purple that was almost black. “Here it comes.” She was right, a barrier appeared around the building. “Get ready Kazuma.”

He glared at her. “Get ready for what?”

“Chaos.”

They watched, helpless as thousands of monsters sprang forth from the barrier, passing through and swarming the Senshi. Kagome started to step forward, unaware of her actions, but Shizuru held up a hand. “Shizuru-ne?”

“Not yet.”

“What are those things?”

Kazuma took her hand to comfort her. “Mako-chan called them Daimons.”

The young girl was gritting her teeth in anger, though her knees were shaking in fear. “If we're here to help, why aren't we helping?”

“Wait for it.” Was Shizuru's reply.

A dark force, looking like a giant hand reached through the barrier and snatched Sailor Moon up, dragging her inside and out of sight. Kazuma glared at his sister. “What the hell Aneki?”

“She needs to be in there for the final battle. You're up now Kazu. Get the senshi out of that helicopter. Uranus and Neptune need to be inside. Pluto can hang out with us.”

Kazuma rolled his eyes and brought up his dimensional tunnel, stepping inside. The other end opened up into the helicopter and he plopped down next to a senshi he hadn't met yet. “You must be Pluto.”

The green haired beauty blinked at him in shock and surprise, before she let out a laugh. “You Kuwabaras always surprise me. You can get them inside?” 

“Get us inside?” Uranus demanded. “How the hell did he get in here?”

“Kuwabara Kazuma has the ability to cut through any barrier, even dimensional ones.” Pluto was smiling. “He'll get you inside and we'll help the others. Kuwabara-kun?”

Kazuma opened up the tunnel just in front of Uranus and Neptune, blocking out the front window of the cockpit. “Just jump through, and you'll be inside that place. Good luck.”

Neptune looked back to nod at him before she grabbed Uranus' hand and dragged the other senshi into the tunnel. When he sensed them exit the other end, he closed it. A second later the helicopter was going down, completely covered in Daimons. Kazuma opened the tunnel once more, then dragged Pluto into it with him. They exited, ending up beside Jupiter.

“Kazu-ni? Sailor Pluto?”

“Good job Kazu, but the hard part is just beginning.” Shizuru nodded toward the daimons. “We'll need to contain them.”

Sailor Mars looked at the daimons, they seemed confused that no one was in the helicopter they had downed. “We can create a barrier.”

“If it were just the four of you it wouldn't be enough. However, with Pluto and us here to help, we can stop them.” She gestured to Kazuma. “Especially if Kazu can put them in a pocket dimension.”

“Especially if I can what? Aneki I've never tried to do that before.”

“First time for everything.”

They decided to form a double barrier. Pluto and the inner senshi, except for Jupiter, formed a square around the area. The last defense. Further in, Jupiter, Makoto, joined them in forming a smaller square, a barrier of Kuwabaras. Pluto, Mars, Venus, and Mercury put their barrier up and once it was solid Kazuma breathed in, breathed out and let his power spill out of himself.

He used his spirit energy to reach out for what was familiar. He found Shizuru first, her energy the easiest to recognize. Then Makoto and finally Kagome, both very deep wells of power. Carefully he rose up another barrier, tapping into their energies and making it solid, until the darkness inside couldn't even be felt.

Well that awesome. He'd just pinched off all that dark energy and stuck it in a pocket dimension. He just really hoped that it held until the fight was over. Kazuma cleared his mind and kept up his focus and let the world fade away. He could do this much, keep all that evil and darkness separate from everything else.

xxx

When he awoke, he was in an unfamiliar and traditional Japanese room. There was a familiar groan from his left. Kagome. Kazuma turned to look at his younger cousin. “You okay?”

“What the heck was all that?”

Shizuru startled them with a laugh. “That kids, was one apocalypse averted.”

“Could the world have really ended?” Kagome asked.

“Yep.”

The door slid open and Makoto and her friends piled in. “Kazu-ni! Kagome-chan! You're awake!”

“What happened?” Kazuma asked. “I don't remember anything after locking all that cruddy energy in a pocket dimension.”

“You were amazing Kazu-ni you kept it locked up while Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn defeated Pharaoh 90.”

“Oh, good.”

“And then you three passed out.” Makoto looked sheepish.

“For how long?” Kagome asked.

“Three days.” Shizuru told her. “I woke up an hour ago, but you two used a lot more energy than I did.”

Kagome huffed and laid back down. “Mako-ne, I can't believe this is your life. I'm so glad my life isn't this crazy.”

Shizuru cackled. “Not yet it’s not.”

“Shizuru-ne! Don't say things like that!”

“Sorry Kagome-chan, but Kuwabaras are always in the thick of things.”

Kagome whined and hid under her blanket. Kazuma laughed softly and finally sat up. “I don't suppose you brought us food; I'm starving.”

“Of course, I brought you food.” Makoto smiled sat beside him.

“Thanks. Where are we anyway?”

“My shrine.” Rei told him. “You're welcome to stay here while you recover.”

“Thank you, Rei-san.”

“Rei-san!” A scruffy man barged in startling Kagome out from under her blanket. “You let a man stay over?”

Rei rolled her eyes and grabbed the stranger's ear before dragging him off. “He's Mako-chan's cousin, and he has a boyfriend. Stop being so ridiculously jealous Yuichiro!”

Kazuma blinked but didn't ask who the strange Yuichiro was. “So, we did save the world, right?”

“We did.” Usagi-chan smiled at him. “We saved everyone, and sacrificed no one.”

Kazuma smiled back. “Good.”

XXX


End file.
